


oreo

by xxhigh_anxiety



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Apartments, Bullets, Cats, Fluff, I love Cats, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Wow, collection maybe??, flirty frank, ive never heard of her, meow, nervous gee, please show me pitty, whats tagging?, whos she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhigh_anxiety/pseuds/xxhigh_anxiety
Summary: "I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first I came to apologize, second of all, can I have her back please?"i suck at writing please show me pitty. ahhh





	oreo

**Author's Note:**

> "I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first I came to apologize, second of all, can I have her back please?"
> 
>  
> 
> okay this is my first fanfic on here please give me suggestions on my writing if you think I need it.

I stand in front of the door of my downstairs neighbors apartment, contemplating all my life decisions leading up to now. Why did I have to get a cat? Im fucking allergic anyways. Why did Mikey force this upon me? Why cant I make friends normally? I brush the greasy hair from my face. Maybe I can just go home and wash my hair instead of getting her. No Mikey would be pissed. I should probably do something, anyone walking by seeing me stare intensely at this door is enough for people to question my motives at this apartment. I sigh and shift my weight once more before I knock. As the sound of the knock rings out I think of every possible wrong turn this could take. I could be murdered, or raped, or Oreo cou- my thoughts are cut off to the door of apartment A6 opening. A man appears he looks to be about five four with longish brown hair. I look down as I start mumbling.  
"I uh, I recently found out uh that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home and I uh first I came to apologize, second of all, can I have her back please?" My voice grows quieter as I reach the end of my sentence. My eyes flicker to his for a brief moment.  
"Yeah, pumpkin I have her. You got a name darling?" He causally asks as if he didn't just call me like eight different pet names in a sentence.  
"Oreo!!" I yell in a flustered panic. In the few seconds of silence after, I realized what I had said. I lose most comprehension and my mouth starts talking before my brain can stop me.  
"I mean! Thats my cats name, not my name. It would be silly to name someone Oreo, even though they are the by far a superior snack....im rambling arent I?" As I realize ive talked more than I should've. The attractive man holds a slightly amused face.  
"Gerard, Gerard Way." I slightly mumble, barley audible to the other man.  
"Frank, Frank Iero, its nice to put a name to an attractive face." Frank says. I blush harder than I was previously.  
"I uh, d-do you think I could uh have my cat back, I mean uh if its not too much trouble. I could come back if shes like sleeping or ea-" Im rudely cut off by a low chuckle.  
"Yeah of course, I think shes laying down on the couch. Ill be right back." Frank disappears behind the door. I stand awkwardly waiting and thinking. God Im so awkward, why did I have to blush so many times. I was acting like a fucking 13 year old school girl. Before I think anymore he reappears with Oreo.  
"You and your owner are always welcome." He whisper coos to Oreo, his eyes flickering up to mine as he hands her back. I stare at his hands, not in a creepy way but he has tattoos all over them. I take her back and hold her close to my chest.  
"Thanks for uh feeding her n shit." I say gratefully.  
"Not a problem doll." He reply's with a wink. I shyly smile and scurry back to my apartment. As I walk through the door I start scolding Oreo.  
"Dont you think you're all high and mighty thinking you can leave when you want." I notice something on her fur, he fucking taped his number to the side of Oreo!! How the hell didnt I notice?? I think just maybe ill text him, or send Oreo back with a message taped to her like a messenger cat or some shit. I start thinking of him as I continue about my day. Huh, Frank Iero.


End file.
